Yoshiko Tsushima
A first-year student who likes the "little devil" look and proclaims to be "Fallen Angel Jeanne". Born in the urban side of Numazu city, she's bright, fearless, smart, and thoughtful. However, she has extremely bad luck, running into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes. = Cards = Rares Above: Added on January 31, 2016. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on December 31, 2016. Above: Added on July 15, 2017. Above: Added on September 30, 2017. Above: Added on January 31, 2018. Above: Special recruitment and in Seal Shop for April Fool's 2018. Super Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on August 31, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Yume Mitai na One night event. Above: Added on October 31, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Score Match Round 29 event. Above: Added on January 15, 2017. Above: Added on March 15, 2017. Above: Added on May 15, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Medley Festival Round 17 event. Above: Added on June 15, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Touring Rally Round 2 event. Above: Added on September 15, 2017. Above: Added on November 15, 2017. Above: Added on November 30, 2017. Above: Added on December 31, 2017. Above: Added on January 31, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Onnaji Kimochi nano event. Above: Added on April 30, 2018. Above: Available as an assignment reward from May 31, 2018 to June 15, 2018 in celebration of HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL. Above: Added on June 15, 2018. Above: Added on June 30, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochi te event. Above: Added on July 31, 2018. Above: Added on November 15, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Touring Rally Round 7 event. Above: Added on November 30, 2018. Super Super Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on July 31, 2016. Above: Added on December 15, 2016. Above: Added on July 15, 2017. Above: Added on October 15, 2017. Above: Special Izu-Mito Sea Paradise collaboration reward. Above: Special Real Escape Game collaboration reward. Above: Added on April 15, 2018. Above: Special login bonus in celebration of the SIF 5th anniversary livestream. Above: Special Aqours' 3rd Live collaboration reward. Above: Special Fuji-Q collaboration reward. Above: Added on September 30, 2018. Ultra Rares Above: Added on September 30, 2016. Pairs with Kurosawa Dia (Halloween Ver.). Above: Added on January 31, 2017. Pairs with Ohara Mari (Valentine's Ver.). Above: Added on March 31, 2017. Pairs with Kunikida Hanamaru (Animal Ver.). Above: Awarded as a login bonus in celebration of the one-year anniversary of Numazu Gamers. Above: Added on July 31, 2017. Pairs with Takami Chika (Summer Beach Ver.). Above: Limited UR from the 40 million players worldwide campaign. Above: Awarded as a login bonus in celebration of the two-year anniversary of Numazu Gamers. Above: Added on February 28, 2018. Pairs with Kurosawa Ruby (Punk Rock Ver.). Above: Limited UR in celebration of LLSIF's fifth anniversary. Above: Added on September 15, 2018. Pairs with Sakurauchi Riko (China Dress Ver.). Above: Limited UR from Worldwide Poster Girls. = Quotes = Home Screen Hey! Don't call me Yoshiko! Mwa-ha-ha. Won't you fall from grace along with Yohane? I was cast down from the heavens due to my stunning looks. I guess you could say I'm an ill-fated beauty! Practice, huh? Well, what're you waiting for? Brrr... It's chilly, but with the sun shining like this, it's not that bad! (Winter Only) Finally, warm weather. ACHOO! Oh, come on. It's spring! Why's it still so cold!? (Spring Only) Zuramaru, Ruby! Save some potatoes for me! (SR#1038) *Chuckles* A cute fallen angel, am I? Don't be shy. You can repeat that phrase as much as you like! (SR#1038) Cheerleaders don't exist in Hell. Remember that, little demon. (SR#1038) heh, heh, heh. The next stage is the perfect venue for Yohane. You can expect great things, little demon. (SR#1152) Yohane sees right through you, little demon. THIS is your card! O-Oh, that's not it? (SR#1152) 80's fashion? Hmm... Should I use black magic that matches the era? (SR#1218) Yohane will be Yohane, no matter what time period she is in. Rest easy, little demon. (SR#1218) A n-new lifestyle... Th-That doesn't mean like newlyweds or anything! (SR#1218) Maybe someday, I'll open a door to Wonderland, too! (SR#1292) Even in Wonderland, Yohane the fallen angel is invincible! (SR#1292) Are you... a human? I see... You're not quite like Yohane, then. (SSR#951) Christmas? Hmph... It's for people with a good life! (SSR#1077) Wow... The circus is such a blast! It takes a special place like Numazu to put on a show like this. (SSR#1250) Heh, heh. Is the sight of me in my swimsuit too hot for you to handle, little demon? (UR#1262) I pose as a human whenever I visit the shop. Can you imagine the fuss if I went in my fallen angel form? (UR#1465) May Numers prosper for all time! (UR#1465) Tapping the Character My, you're persistent. Have you become enslaved by Yohane's beauty? Keep flirting with a fallen angel and you'll experience the worst luck imaginable. Understand?! Yes? What business do you have with Yohane? Yo... Yoshiko?! I-I can't help you. Never heard of her! I won't forgive you if you call me Y-Y-...Y-... Yoshiko again! Eek! Wh-Wh-What do you think you're doing, touching me like that?! You're making me nervous! Grrr... P-Please stop saying that name... Y-Yoshiko... You've got some nerve trying to turn Yohane into your personal errand girl! You wish to know Yohane's secrets? Sorry. I can't say them in public. Eek! Ahh! Ha, ha, ha! Tickling a fallen angel and making her laugh is quite a feat! Other Screens The story of a fallen angel and her little demon. Heh, heh. This should be interesting. (Story Screen) Here's a list of my demonic servants. You'd all better get along. (Team Members Screen) Friends? You mean a legion of demonic servants? (Friends screen) Event-Triggered What's New? Perhaps there's a new love song dedicated to me? (When there is something New) A Goal? F-Fallen angels have no interest in Goals. (When there are unfinished Goals) A little demon has sent a present? Oh, my sins are so grave. (When you have uncollected Presents) Unread Stores? You're quite the fool to ignore the scriptures of Aqours. (When you have unread Stories) Special Practice? I, Yohane, am a unique being, so I should be fine, right? (When you have members able to be Idolized) An Event is in progress. If you participate, you'll have the one and only Yohane at your side. (When there is an Event in Progress) Ah... Being banished from the heavens must've robbed me of my strength. (When LP is low) Date-Triggered I hope you realize that only truly special little demons are permitted Valentine's chocolates from Yohane! (Valentine's Day, February 14th) Children's Day... I guess it would be bad for kids to fall from grace, huh? (Children's Day, May 5th) Oh, look! Over there, at the carp streamers! Oh, uh, now I must look childish for getting so excited... (Children's Day, May 5th) Cameos ...